Thank god for Rain
by Hailaye Flowers
Summary: When locked out of his house in the rain, Cas is forced to ask the boy next door if he can stay the night. EDIT: Yea, the ending got cut off. Sorry bout that. You can leave it to your imagination, wether it's fluffy and cute, or very mulan- they got down to business ;D


Castiel sighed. He'd lost his key- _again_. And it was raining today. Normally, he would just open a window and climb in, but today the windows were locked too, and he'd get soaked in the process of picking the lock. He'd have to wait for Anna to get home- and she wasn't going to be home until way, way late. Like, midnight, or maybe one. Castiel's only options were to pick the lock and get soaked to the bone, or go next door.

Castiel made his decision. He would ask the boy next door for help. Of course, he knew he'd end up getting invited inside. That was how the Winchesters worked. And Castiel normally would enjoy that sort of thing, but there was one little problem.

He had a huge crush on Dean Winchester. And Dean was most definitely straight, Castiel knew.

Castiel also knew Dean was home alone. He knew that Sam was probably at his girlfriend's house, and that Dean's dad was spending the weekend with friends. So Castiel and Dean would be alone. All evening. Until one in the morning.

Castiel rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hey Cas!" Dean grinned at him, the nickname making Castiel's heart race faster. Dean's short, sandy brown hair sticking all over the place, as usual. His freckles were much the same, placed randomly everywhere against his light tan skin. Dean was sporting his usual leather jacket, jeans, and T-shirt, which all together made him look like- there was no other way to say it- a sex god. "Sup?"

"I'm locked out of my house." Castiel mumbled, ridiculously embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Oh, okay, get your butt inside before you get soaked." Dean replied instantly, herding Castiel inside without a moment's hesitation. "And go to my room and get changed, your clothes are wet enough as they are." Castiel knew where Dean's room was, they'd been friends since childhood. Dean had slowly joined another group of friends, though, leaving Castiel as the quiet, lone wolf of the school. Or, lone rabbit, since Castiel got scared way too easily to be a wolf. With Dean by his side he'd been less scared, almost _brave_, but Dean had left. So Cas was back to being the timid kid that nobody paid attention to.

Castiel rummaged through Dean's shirts, finally discovering one his size and throwing it on. It was a little bit big, hanging off his frail body, but Cas didn't care. It smelled like Dean, and he resisted the urge to bury his face into it and never emerge. That would definitely get him put on Dean's "stay away from forever" list, and Cas did _not_ want that happening. It would mean total isolation from his crush, not even pining from afar.

"Hey, you want tea or something?" Dean asked as Cas emerged from Dean's room. "I know you like tea."

"Y-yes, thanks." Castiel mumbled, setting himself on the couch. He was surprised that Dean still remembered his love for tea- Surely he would've forgotten all about Cas after four years of barely talking?

"Here." Dean handed Castiel a steaming mug of tea, settling down beside him and turning the TV on. "You cool with TV?"

"Sure." Cas tried to ignore how warm Dean was, sitting just a few inches away. It would be so easy to just reach over and snuggle up to him, to just lay there and tell Dean exactly how he felt- but no, Cas couldn't do that. Dean was straight, and Cas didn't want to ruin their semi-friendship.

"Dude, you look tied as hell." Dean remarked. "You wanna sleep or something?" Cas jumped a little when Dean spoke up, after ten minutes of some action TV. He had been half- asleep, despite his will to stay awake.

"No, I'm fine." Cas lied.

"Don't lie. C'mere." And then Dean pulled Cas against him, into the perfect snuggling position- Cas' head resting against Dean's chest, Dean's arm around Cas' shoulders. Cas could feel his heart rate speeding up, and he was guessing that his face was flushing pink.

"There. Comfy?" Cas made a small noise of agreement, his eyes determined to shut. Cas didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake, enjoy the fact that he was cuddling with his crush. And he hadn't even _done_ anything, he'd just been tired. Eventually, he fell asleep, though just before he could've sworn he heard Dean say something along the lines of "So cute".

Cas opened his eyes, expecting the whole cuddling scenario to have been a dream. To his shock, it hadn't been. Dean was still right there, his arm holding Cas close. A small noise of surprise escaped Cas' lips, notifying Dean that he was awake.

"Heya, Sleeping Beauty." Dean smiled. "You've been out forever. It's almost eight." Cas sighed, wishing he didn't have to go to the bathroom as badly as he did, so he could stay with Dean forever. Unfortunately, his bladder was being a bitch and insisted upon Cas going to the bathroom.

Cas excused himself, heading for the Winchesters' large bathroom. As he did, he was mentally replaying the scene of Dean pulling Cas towards him. It wasn't very straight of Dean to cuddle with another guy- maybe Dean was bi? No, not possible. Dean was the ladies' man at school. Any bisexual wouldn't go around hitting on just girls. Unless Dean hit on guys when Cas wasn't around?

_Stop giving yourself false hope!_ Cas scolded himself, heading back to the living room. Dean was still there, patiently waiting for Cas to return. As the dark-haired teen sat beside the light-haired one, Cas made no move to go back to cuddling. If Dean wanted to (Cas was sure he didn't) he would make a move himself.

Strangely enough, Dean _did_ make a move. He started to pull Cas back to him, and Cas turned his head in surprise. But Dean's face was right there, and they ended up colliding into eachother- a very unintentional kiss.

Cas instantly flushed a deep, dark red, beginning to pull back, when Dean did the most unexpected thing ever.

He wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer, turning the unintentional lip-crashing into a real, full-on _kiss_.

After several seconds that seemed more like several years, they broke apart, Cas wide-eyed with shock and Dean… well, Dean. Cas didn't think it was possible for Dean to look anything but amazing. Even right now, as Dean's face turned pink and he seemed to actually _realize_ what he'd just done.

"I-I, uh, um-" Cas cut off Dean's stammering with another kiss, this one soft and a lot less rushed. Cas pulled away, a small smile on his face.

"Um… So you're gay?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"You idiot…" Cas murmured, shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Dean said defensively.

"You complete, utter _idiot_!" Cas leaned forwards, taking Dean's face in his hands and pressing their lips together, feeling Dean's pulse speed up beneath his fingertips. He pulled his head back, his lips an inch away from Dean's. "Of course I'm gay." Cas could practically _feel_ the happiness radiating off his freckled friend, and he found himself pressed against the couch with Dean on top of him.

"... I love you." Dean murmured.

"I love you too."


End file.
